Nisoku Hokou
by Shiroi Hana
Summary: Songfic zu 'Nisoku Hokou' von Miku.   Ludwig, Gilbert und Lebensabschnitte, die sie miteinander teilen.  Snapshots, Germancest


AN: So, ich hab mich mal an was längeres gewagt. Und zwar ne Songfic zu Nisoku Hokou von Miku (.com/watch?v=dHgtRN7KaI4)

Der Text ist ziiiemlich frei übersetzt, da ich leider kaum Japanisch kann und auf jeder Seite auf der man nachschaut, irgendwas anderes steht -.- Sinngemäß müsste es stimmen, aber wenn es jemand besser weiß und Fehler findet, sagst mir ruhig^^

Also, ich überlass das hier jetzt mal eurer Interpretation. Hoffe es gefällt auch ^^

* * *

><p><em>Kore wa boku no shinka no katei no ichi peejime desu.<em>

_This is just the first page of my story._

Gilbert hatte den Jungen schon öfter gesehen.

Für gewöhnlich saß er alleine unter einem der Bäume im Park und las, genau zu der Zeit, zu der Gilbert meist spazieren ging.

So auch heute.

Normalerweise wäre er Gilbert gar nicht erst aufgefallen, denn für gewöhnlich achtete er nicht besonders auf die Kinder, die im Park herumliefen...oder auf Kinder generell.

Warum es sich gerade mit diesem Jungen anders verhalten hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er eben nicht wie all die andern Kinder im Park herumlief und spielte, sondern jedes Mal, wenn Gilbert ihn sah, alleine mit einem Buch unter diesem Baum saß.

Für einen Moment hielt Gilbert an, um den blonden Jungen genauer zu betrachten, auch wenn es auf die Entfernung schwer war. In dem Augenblick sah auch der Junge auf, und Gilbert hatte das Gefühl, er würde zurück starren.

Aber das bildete er sich wahrscheinlich nur ein.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und steuerte auf die nächste Bank zu.

Sie war blau – wie die Augen des Jungen.

/

Ludwig hatte den Mann schon öfter gesehen.

Obwohl – Mann war vielleicht übertrieben, er schien höchstens 18 oder 19 zu sein, auch wenn Ludwig es schwierig fand, das Alter von Erwachsenen an Hand ihres Aussehens zu bestimmen.

Für gewöhnlich ging er zwei bis drei Mal die Woche im Park spazieren.

Da sich Ludwig im Sommer die meiste Zeit dort aufhielt und las, war es leicht, in den Momenten, in denen er sein Buch beiseite legte, die Leute zu beobachten und ihre Gewohnheiten herauszufinden.

Die Gewohnheit des Mannes war, im Park spazieren zu gehen, den Blick meist stur geradeaus gerichtet, ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Ludwig hatte damit gerechnet, dass es jedes Mal so sein würde, wenn der andere spazieren ging.

Einmal verhielt es sich jedoch anders.

Es war, als Ludwig von seinem Buch aufsah, da er das Gefühl hatte, angesehen zu werden.

Er sah sich um und sein Blick traf auf den des Mannes.

Dieser sah allerdings genau in diesem Moment weg.

Ludwigs Blick folgte ihm, als er auf die blaue Bank am Wegesrand zusteuerte.

_dakishimetai kara nihon ashi de aruku_

_because I want to hold, I learn how to walk on these two legs_

Es dauerte über eine Woche, bis Gilbert sich wieder in den Park traute.

Der Blick des Jungen hatte ihn davon abgehalten – auch, wenn Gilbert nicht verstand, wo sein Problem lag.

Er war es gewohnt, angesehen zu werden. Als Albino fiel er auf.

Also was hatte ihn bitte an dem Blick eines Kindes so verschreckt?

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache gewesen, _wie_ er ihn angesehen hatte; als hätte er ihn früher schon gekannt und sich bei dem Blickkontakt an ihn erinnert.

Der Albino war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er absolut nicht auf den Weg vor sich achtete, weswegen er beinahe über den roten Ball gestolpert wäre, der ihm plötzlich vor die Füße rollte.

Er strauchelte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder fing und den Ball mit dem Fuß anhielt. Dann sah er auf und schaute sich nach dessen Besitzer um.

Er blinzelte erstaunt, als er den blonden Jungen auf sich zulaufen sah. Der, der sonst immer nur mit seinem Buch im Park herum saß.

„E...Entschuldigung!"

Die Stimme des Jungen klang extrem schüchtern.

Gilbert zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte den Jungen. Dieser tat unter seinem Blick einen Schritt zurück und blieb in ein paar Metern Entfernung stehen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Gilberts Gesicht.

„Angst?"

Der Junge zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er entschlossen den Kopf.

Immer noch grinsend hob Gilbert den Ball auf und warf ihn zu dem Jungen zurück, der ihn überrascht auffing.

„Hier. Pass gut drauf auf, der ist besser als das Buch."

/

Keuchend lief Ludwig seinem Ball hinterher. Er war doch viel weiter geflogen, als er gedacht hatte.

Für gewöhnlich war Ludwig nicht wirklich begeistert von Bällen, aber sein Vater hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, heute einmal den Ball statt des Buches mitzunehmen, und der Junge hatte beschlossen, ihm den Gefallen zu tun.

Ludwig fragte sich gerade, wie weit der Ball noch rollen würde, als dieser unter einem Paar dunkler Straßenschuhe zum stehen kam und er ebenfalls anhielt.

Er sah an dem Besitzer der Schuhe hoch und erkannte den Mann, den er letztens bemerkt hatte. Der, der immer hier spazieren ging.

Ludwig holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er ein leises 'E...Entschuldigung' hervorbrachte.

Er sah, wie eine Augenbraue unter dem unnatürlich hellen Haar des Fremden verschwand und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unter den Blicken des anderen ziemlich unwohl. Vorsichtig tat er einen Schritt zurück, zu eingeschüchtert, um in der Nähe des Größeren zu bleiben.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf dessen Gesicht, als er ihn weiter ansah.

„Angst?"

Ludwig blinzelte überrascht, bevor er erst zaghaft, dann entschieden den Kopf schüttelte. Der andere mochte einschüchternd sein, besonders, wenn er ihn so ansah, aber er hatte bestimmt keine Angst.

Der Mann sah ihn noch einen Moment grinsend an, bevor er sich nach dem Ball bückte und ihn zurückwarf.

Ludwig fing ihn auf und spürte, wie er unter der Wucht, die hinter dem Wurf steckte, ein wenig zurück taumelte.

„Pass gut drauf auf, der ist besser als das Buch."

Ludwig sah den anderen überrascht an, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich hastig auf den Weg zurück machte, den Blick auf seinen roten Ball geheftet.

Er hatte beinah die selbe Farbe wie die Augen des Fremden.

/

Gilbert war überrascht, dem Jungen einige Tage später wieder über den Weg zu laufen, an genau der selben Stelle, kurz vor der Bank.

Noch überraschter war er, den Jungen samt Ball anzutreffen.

Was ihn allerdings am meisten überraschte, war, dass er ihn auch diesmal wieder ansprach.

„Wow, hast das Buch tatsächlich gegen den Ball getauscht?"

Der Junge blickte überrascht von seinem Ball auf und fixierte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen.

Gilberts Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als er die Stirn runzelte; er hatte das Gefühl, dass Augen nicht so blau sein sollten...

Aber er selbst war wohl der letzte, der über merkwürdige Augenfarben irgendetwas sagen sollte.

Der Junge währenddessen blickte zu dem Ball hinunter und dann, den Kopf schief legend, wieder zu ihm hoch.

„Du hast gesagt, er wäre besser.."

Gilbert sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor er schnaubend die Augen verdrehte.  
>„Gott, hör doch nicht auf alles, was man dir sagt!"<p>

Noch während er das sagte, drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Er war schon fast außer Hörweite, als der Junge nochmal nach ihm rief.

„Wie heißt du?"

Er blieb stehen und warf ihm über die Schulter ein Grinsen zu.

„Gilbert. Du?"

„...Ludwig."

_hitori ja sabishi kara kimi to iki suru yo_

_because sometimes I feel lonely, I learn how to breath with you_

Mit der Zeit waren sie dazu übergangen, ihre Gewohnheiten zu ändern – aneinander anzupassen.

Ludwig saß inzwischen nicht mehr unter dem Baum, wenn er zum Lesen in den Park kam, sondern auf der blauen Bank, die am Pfad stand.

Gilbert hatte sich seinerseits mit der Zeit angewöhnt, dort eine Pause bei seinem Spaziergang einzulegen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„...Gilbert?"

Ludwig legte das Buch auf seinen Schoß und sah zu dem Größeren hoch.

Dieser brauchte einen Moment, bis er reagierte. Meistens schwieg Ludwig, während sie beide dort saßen.

„Mh?"

Er wartete einen Moment, nicht überrascht, aber leicht genervt, dass Ludwig nicht fortfuhr.

„Hör zu, wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann sag's einfach, ok?"

Er spürte seinen Blick auf sich, während der Junge immer noch einen Moment zögerte.

„Bist du manchmal einsam?"

Gilbert sah überrascht zu dem Jungen hinunter, den Kopf in Verwirrung leicht zur Seite gelegt.

„Einsam?"

_Manchmal._

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich einsam sein?"  
>Der Blonde zuckte nur die Schultern und wandte den Blick ab.<p>

„Du bist immer ganz alleine, wenn ich dich sehe."

Der Albino zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja und? Du doch auch." Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich traute, die Frage zu erwidern. „...Bist du einsam?"

Daraufhin schenkte Ludwig ihm eines seine ziemlich selten Lächeln.

„Nein. Du bist doch hier."

Gilbert blinzelte überrascht, während der Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder dem Buch in seinen Händen schenkte. Das Kind war manchmal echt seltsam...

_'nee, mama, boku suki na hito ga dekitanda'_

_'omedetou'_

_'Hey, Mama, I found that one person I really like'_

_'Congratulations'_

Ludwig saß am Küchentisch und klappte sein Buch zu.

Hinter ihm war sein Vater mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt.

Es war schon spät und eigentlich hätte Ludwig längst im Bett sein müssen, aber es war einer der wenigen Abende, an denen sein Vater zu Hause war, und er wollte das ausnutzen.

Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um, um seinen Vater ansehen zu können.

„Papa?"

Sein Vater war weiterhin auf den Abwasch konzentriert, murmelte aber ein 'Hm?' um ihm zu zeigen, dass er zuhörte.

„Ich hab jemanden im Park getroffen."

„...Aha?"

Ludwig nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich glaub.." Er lächelte ein wenig und zog sein Buch vom Tisch, drückte es an seiner Brust.

„Ich glaub, ich mag ihn."

„Ja?"

Das Geklapper des Geschirrs verstummte einen Moment, als sein Vater innehielt und ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zuwarf.

Einen Moment verharrte er so, bevor er sich wieder dem Abwasch widmete.

„Das freut mich für dich."

_aitai yo_

_I want to see you_

Ludwig klappte sein Buch zu und hüpfte von der Bank. Er wollte zu Hause sein, bevor es dunkel wurde.

Gilbert stand ebenfalls auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Gilbert?"

Der Albino blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Kommst du morgen wieder?"

Er zuckte die Schultern, dann nickte er. „Ja, schätze schon."

_nee, kimi wa imagoro dare no chichi wo sutte ikitteru no?_

_Hey, who's watching over you, I wonder?_

„Hey, Kleiner."

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber schließlich hob Ludwig den Blick von seinem Buch, um dem Albino seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Mhh?"

Dieser zog es allerdings eher vor, den Jungen nicht anzusehen. Er hatte sich schon länger darüber Gedanken gemacht, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Ludwig einfach fragen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Denn sonst würde es ihm wahrscheinlich keine Ruhe lassen.

„Wer...wer passt eigentlich auf dich auf?"

Neben ihm legte Ludwig den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während er ihn weiter ansah.

„Na, du? Gilbert passt auf mich auf."

Gilbert wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er geschmeichelt. Auf der anderen fand er es _zum Kotzen._

„Nein, ich mein...sonst. Wenn ich's nicht mach. Passt da niemand auf dich auf?"

Der Junge blinzelte ihn. „...Mein Papa muss viel arbeiten."

Gilbert nickte langsam, als er den Kopf wandte, um ihn nun doch anzusehen. „Und deine Mama?"

Ludwig legte den Kopf noch weiter zur Seite und sah ihn etwas verständnislos an.

„..Meine Mama?"

_Oh Gott.._

_kotoba wa mou oboeta kana?_

_Did you learn those words?_

„Hey, Gilbert?"

„Ludwig?"

„...Ich mag dich."

Gilbert blinzelte einen Moment überrascht, dann grinste er. „Klar magst du mich. Hätte nichts anderes erwartet."

Ludwig lächelte darauf hin nur zufrieden.

… Zugegeben, er mochte den Jungen auch.

_[…]_

_imasugu iku de_

_are? Okashii na.._

_I got to go now._

_Huh..? That's strange.._

Es war erst Jahre später, dass er Gilbert wieder sah.

Es war der selbe Park, die selbe Bank.

Im ersten Moment war Ludwig sich sicher, dass er es sich einbildete. Denn obwohl soviel Zeit vergangen war, obwohl er selbst sich so verändert hatte, schien Gilbert noch immer der selbe zu sein.

_kimi wo dakishimeru tame ni ukaseta maeashiga_

_nazeka kimi wo kizutsuke hajimerunda_

_I stepped forward to embrace you ,_

_but just ended up hurting you_

„Gilbert?"

Der Albino drehte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er den anderen sah.

„Hey, Ludwig! Lange nicht gesehen, was?"

Ludwig runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du hier, Gilbert?"

Gilbert spürte, wie sein Grinsen etwas schwächelte. „...Was?"

„Du warst ewig nicht hier. Was willst du?"

Es war zugegeben schwierig, weiter fröhlich zu wirken, wenn Ludwig ihn so ansah. Und so mit ihm redete. Schwierig genug, dass er sich fragte, ob er es nicht lieber lassen und einfach gehen sollte.

Verunsichert drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um den anderen nicht länger ansehen zu müssen.

Sein Grinsen glich nun eher einer Parodie.

„Ich...Ich wollte dich sehen."

Ludwigs Blick wurde ungläubig, aber nicht weniger zweifelnd. „Jetzt auf einmal?"  
>Oh Gott... „Ich..." Es fiel ihm schwer, Worte zu finden. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm etwas so einfaches wie <em>Worte<em> so weh tun könnte. „Ich wollte dich immer sehen", sagte er leise.

_oboetate no kotoba datte kimi ni tsukisasu naifu_

_kirisaku raifu_

_Even my words hurt, they stabbed you like a knife,_

_cutting up your life_

„Wolltest du...?"

Gilbert nickte. Dann hob er den Kopf und lächelte den anderen an.

„Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, Ludwig." Er war inzwischen größer als er.

„Du dich überhaupt nicht."

„Tja..." Gilbert schaffte nun doch ein Grinsen. „So kann's gehen, mh?"

„Luuudwiiig!"

Beide zuckten bei dem Ruf zusammen. Als sie sich umsahen, konnte Gilbert einen braunhaarigen Jungen ausmachen, der in einiger Entfernung von ihnen auf dem Weg stand und heftig winkte.

„Ludwiiig, kommst du?"

Gilbert zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er wieder Ludwig ansah. Dieser wandte sich ebenfalls wieder um, eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen.

Gilberts Augenbraue wanderte noch etwas weiter Richtung Haaransatz. „Dein _Freund?_" Die Art, wie er das Wort betonte, machte es deutlich, was er meinte.

Ludwigs Wangen verdunkelten sich noch etwas. „Was?...Nein, um Himmels Willen...Wir sind nur Freunde."

Gilbert nickte langsam. „Aha.." Irgendwie sagte ihm auch diese Version nicht zu.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie sich an. Und es hatte nichts von dieser komfortablen Stille, die früher immer zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.

„...Gilbert?"

„Mh?" Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Größeren direkt anzusehen.

„Ich..." Ludwig schluckte. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."  
>„Ich weiß", fiel der Albino ihm ins Wort. Er fragte sich, woher er das wusste. Und noch mehr, woher <em>Ludwig<em> es wusste.

„Aber du warst plötzlich nicht mehr da. … Ich musste...Ich musste andere Leute finden."

„Ich sagte, ich _weiß_!" Er sah zu ihm, teils gerührt, teils genervt. „Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

_'jaa, atashi ga naifu hanatsu mae no sono kuchi wo_

_kono kuchi de fusaide agemashou'_

_'Well, before you release me from your knife, _

_let's press your lips to mine'_

Er ging einen Schritt auf den Blonden zu und legte die Hände auf seine Wangen.

„Ist gut so, wie es ist..." Der Albino zögerte einen Moment, dann legte er seine Lippen leicht auf die des anderen.

_aitai no chuu_

_kimi wa ima kara atashi no iki wo sutte_

_Through this kiss_

_you'll be breathing my breath now_

Ludwig erstarrte einen Moment bei der Berührung des anderen. Er zögerte kurz, dann schloss er, wie Gilbert, die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Gilbert konnte sich sein Lächeln diesmal nicht nehmen lassen. Nach einem Moment löste er sich allerdings wieder von dem anderen, blieb aber in seiner Nähe.

„Mh...Ich hab ganz schön lange dadrauf gewartet."

Die Röte kehrte vollständig auf Ludwigs Wangen zurück. „Ha...Hast du?"

Gilbert nickte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Größeren. „Hab ich."

_[…]_

_nee, kimi wa imasara boku no iki wo sutte_

_'daisuki' da nante itte miseru kedo_

_Hey, right now, you're living by my breath,_

_trying to say 'I love you'_

„He, Ludwig?"

Er konnte den Atem des anderen auf seinem Gesicht spüren, als er sich noch näher lehnte.

„...Ja...?"

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte der Albino gegen seine Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.

Er löste sich allerdings fast sofort wieder von ihm.

„Ludwiiig!"

Gilbert lehnte sich zurück und grinste leicht. „Na los, hau schon ab."  
>„Aber..."<p>

„Jetzt geh halt." Er gab ihm einen leichten Schubs.

Ludwig nickte langsam, bevor er ihm eines seiner immer seltener werdenden Lächeln schenkte, dann ging er den Weg hinunter.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, war Gilbert verschwunden.

_sorenara mou isso bonbe no youni isshou_

_If you do, than I'll allways be your oxygen_

Jahre später fragte Ludwig sich, ob er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte.

_boku ga haku kotoba sutte ikitate_

_And I'll mutter those words 'till my last breath_

* * *

><p>Edit sagt, dass ich mit der Formatierung immer noch nicht klar komm ._.<p> 


End file.
